1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckling restrained braces used in buildings and steel structures and capable of absorbing vibration energy generated by an earthquake, wind power, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Examined Utility Model (Kokoku) No. 4-19121 discloses a buckling-constraining brace member in which an adhesion-preventive film is provided between a center axial member and a concrete member. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Kokai) No. 5-3402 discloses a buckling-constraining brace member wherein a steel-made center axial member is passed through a steel-made buckling-constraining member, and an adhesion-preventive film is placed between the surface of the center axial member and the buckling-constraining member. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Kokai) No. 5-57110 discloses a damping brace member wherein both ends of an intermediate member having a small cross section are each connectively and integrally jointed to one end of a side member having a large cross section, in series to form a steel-made center axial member, and the axial member is fitted in a constituent hollow buckling-constraining member. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Kokai) No. 5-57111 discloses a damping brace member having the same constitution as in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model (Kokai) No. 5-57110 and excellent in damping properties, durability and weatherability. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-229204 discloses that the stiffness and yield stress of a buckling-constraining brace member can be arbitrarily determined, and that the stress flow of the steel-made center axial member is improved. R. Tremblay et al. reported experimental result relate to buckling-constraining members in the 8th Canadian conference on Earthquake Engineering (cf. Seismic Rehabilitation of a Four-stored Building with a Stiffened Bracing System, published on, Jan. 19, 1999).